Identity Crisis
"Identity Crisis" is the twenty sixth episode of the TV-series Danny Phantom. Danny is sick and tired of his human life messing with his ghost life, so he splits himself in two using the Fenton Ghost Catcher, his ghost self to handle his super heroic duties while his human self goofs off to enjoy a ghost free weekend. However the two must find a way to work together when Technus comes to cause trouble. Episode Recap After checking the files to make sure all the ghosts they caught are indeed caught, the trio starts their weekend of fun. The hard drive is full though, so Danny takes one of his old copies of the "Doomed" video game to the trash can. Tucker warns him that Technus is still trapped inside, but it's too late as Technus is now free from the online game, only to be stuck in the computer. He possesses it and wraps up Tucker and Sam with the wires inside, sending a laser beam towards them from the computer webcam. Danny, using the Fenton Ghost Catcher, separates Technus from the computer and does battle. Danny tries to duplicate himself, only to create a drastically mutated version of himself. Sam and Tucker manage to leap out of the way from the laser beam, pulling the computer's plug along the way. Technus takes this time to escape into Tucker's PDA. Danny and Sam impatiently wait for Tucker to arrive later that day. He comes in late, explaining his PDA is acting wonky. Fearing they'll miss the movie, Danny gets Jack to drive them in the Fenton RV by telling him a ghost is inside the movie theater because Jack's dangerous driving is the fastest way to get there. Technus downloads himself to the RV from Tucker's PDA, manipulating the vehicle to his own needs. Jack pushes the eject button, setting the four free. Danny then goes ghost and fights the new Technus 2.0 who has completely taken over the Fenton RV and a TV and appliance store. He easily defeats Danny and flies off. Back in his room Danny expresses his desire to have a fun ghost-free weekend, but he knows he has to track down Technus. To solve his problem, he uses the Fenton Ghost Catcher to split his human half and his ghost half. Super Danny is now Danny's responsible ghost side, while Fun Danny is human and has no sense of responsibility. Super Danny is seen in the news by Jack, Maddie, and Jazz while at the same time Fun Danny walks in on the Fenton household, confusing Jazz. Seeing Danny not care about ghosts, Jack promptly follows his son to get him interested. At an amusement park at the pier, Fun Danny, Sam, and Tucker goof off some more until they witness Super Danny fighting Technus, who's been recharging all night. Jack then arrives and takes Danny inside the Specter Speeder, trying to get Fun Danny to shoot Super Danny. Fun Danny "accidentally" misses and falls out of the vehicle, only to be rescued by Super Danny. Technus has a ghost shield around him so Super Danny, who is unable to get through, sends Fun Danny inside Technus to drain his powers while his Super Danny half distracts him. Then they both push him in the water below. Seeing Fun Danny lacking responsibilities, Super Danny attempts to fuse back together with him but only manages to overshadow him long enough to return home where Fun Danny fights off his effect and forces his ghost counterpart out. Tucker and Sam decide another trip through the Ghost Catcher will pull them together, but it only makes the two look identical sans eye colors, further frightening Jazz when she sees two Dannys. Jack enters the room causing Tucker to hide one of the Dannys (Super Danny). Once inside, Jack orders Fun Danny to take the Ghost Catcher downstairs. After he and Jack leave, Super Danny leaves from his hiding space in his closet to meet his mother who tells him to ease Jazz, who is acting scared. A wave of confusion between the two Dannys and their parents occur until the doorbell rings. Both parents rush over to it where a cop returns their water soaked RV. They take the RV's data recorder to showcase how Technus took over the vehicle. Both Dannys warn them not to plug it in, but they are too late as they do so, releasing Technus and allowing him to take over the entire house, which he plans to use to drain the city's power. Both Dannys turn ghost; while Super Danny deals with saving his family and friends, Fun Danny handles Technus. However, both of them have only half their own powers. Fun Danny can shoot ghost rays and fly, while Super Danny can turn intangible. After freeing his friends and family, Super Danny escapes with them until both parents cry out, wondering where Danny is. They are briefly distracted by Fun Danny long enough for Super Danny to transform back into his human form to ease his folks' worries. However, Jazz is still trapped inside, so Jack and Maddie head back in. Technus then gets giant pipes from beneath the ground, connects them to the Fenton household, and uses them as legs to move towards the city. Both Dannys work together to fend off Technus while Tucker and Sam return with the Fenton Ghost Catcher, again separating Technus from his machinery, revealing the new Technus 2.0 in person and causing the house to stop moving. Both Dannys battle Technus while at the same time merging back together into one when he slips inside the Ghost Catcher. He then captures Technus with the Fenton Thermos. Tucker wonders how the merge happened when they were separated before, then notices that one side is labeled "split" while the other is labeled "merge." Danny apologizes for the lack of a fun weekend to his friends who both reveal they did have a good time, stating they're his friends whether "kickin' back or kickin' butt." The trio are reunited with Danny's parents and Jazz, who is relieved that she didn't really go nuts over seeing two Dannys. They all gather around the edge of the rooftop, gazing at the beautiful view before them. Series continuity *When Danny flew through the Ghost Catcher the separation sequence is similar to when he received his powers shown in "Memory Blank." Trivia *Allusions: See List of allusions *Goofs: See List of goofs *Several places and things in this episode are named after writers from the show: **Hart Chips - Butch Hartman **Sib and Marty's House-o-Tools - Sib Ventress and Marty Isenberg **Marmel Multiplex - Steve Marmel *This is one of only four episodes that feature Danny in his human form on the title card and the only one to do so in Season 2. This is also the only occasion in which Danny appears in both forms on the title card. *Running gag: whenever Technus sees a picture of someone, he draws glasses and a mustache on it. *Fun Danny's hair is longer than regular Danny's, now reaching the bottom of his neck in the back. *When Danny tries to fuse back together for the first time, the ghost Danny has hair that moves as though wind is being blown through it. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Real world